A typical electrical connector includes some form of insulating or dielectric housing which mounts a plurality of conductive terminals. The connector is mated to a complementary mating connector or other connecting device which also has terminals for connection to the terminals of the first connector. Often, there is some form of interengaging latch means between the two connectors to hold the connectors in mated condition.
The present invention is directed to improvements in flexible latches between a pair of mating electrical connecting devices.